Computing devices are continuously improving and becoming more commonly used. Additionally, touch-based interaction with touch screens of computing devices is also becoming a more common and major interaction modality for mobile device user interfaces. Touch-based interaction may be, for example, finger-based touch input.
Furthermore, computing devices are being used more to interact with other devices and perform operations other than simple tasks traditionally associated with computing devices. In some instances, computing devices may be used to remotely control operations of other devices.